


a moment's reprieve

by dearsiegfried



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dhr_advent, Community: dramione_advent, F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearsiegfried/pseuds/dearsiegfried
Summary: Ornamental? Maybe. Fruitless? Perhaps. But we have reasons for embellishments.





	

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/nu8TBtN.png)

  


**Author's Note:**

> War era. For D/Hr Advent 2016. Thank you so much for the nomination! My prompt was 'decorations'. 
> 
> Part of a longer visual narrative sequence. Stay tuned.


End file.
